Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle control device which can be mounted on the handlebar of a bicycle and which can control a braking device and a shifting device.
Background Information
Bicycle control devices are conventionally known, which can be mounted on a handlebar of a bicycle for controlling both a braking device and a shifting device (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-039507). A conventional bicycle control device is provided with a housing member having an attachment part capable of being attached to a handlebar and a grip part capable of being gripped by a rider by hand, a control lever member having a first operating lever and a second operating lever, and a shift-operating mechanism provided on a brake lever member. In a conventional bicycle control device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-039507, the shift-operating mechanism is provided on the control lever member, making the control lever member larger in terms of size and mass. Thus, bicycle control devices having the shift-operating mechanism provided within the grip part are known (for example, see European Patent Application Publication No. 2308750). In the bicycle control device disclosed in European Patent Application Publication No. 2308750, the shift-operating mechanism is provided within the grip part, allowing the control lever member to be made lighter and more compact.